


When Sherlock met the Watsons

by Sher_lock641



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Bus, Children, Grumpy Sherlock, M/M, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_lock641/pseuds/Sher_lock641
Summary: John is a single dad of two and Sherlock is a lonely man with no one. They only meet once but is it the only time they will see each other?
Relationships: John Watson & John Watson's Family, John Watson & Original Character(s), John Watson & Original Female Character(s), John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Mary Morstan & John Watson, Mary Morstan & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mary Morstan/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Original Female Character, Sherlock Holmes & Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	When Sherlock met the Watsons

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I’ve never written fan fiction EVER so it might be shit so just go along with it. I’ve tried to correct any mistakes but do tell me if I have missed any. Enjoy :)
> 
> (Also I know I’ve rated it as “explict” and the only reason for that is so I have the freedom to do what I want, I’ll say when that sort of stuff comes up though, so it’s easy to just skip)

The sun shone through the grimy bus window, hitting Sherlock’s eyes as he tried to look out. With a sigh he moved his eyes forward, looking at the passengers getting on the bus, but none of them looked particularly interesting so instead Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to solve the case that Lestrade had given him earlier that week.

“Daddy, he has really pale skin, is he okay?” 

Sherlock's eyes opened in an instant and he turned to where the voice had come from. It was directly behind him and he didn’t need anyone to tell him it was a child’s voice.

 _Judging by how said child spoke it was a girl, around the age of 6. She had a good voice and spoke clearly, apparently to the person next to her._

“Sorry my daughter didn’t really mean to say that, did you Rosie?” 

The little girl looked up at the man, sitting next to her and then turned to Sherlock, whose head was still turned to face them.

“Sorry mister I didn’t mean to say you have pale skin, but if you’re ill you should go to the doctors, my daddy’s a doctor.”

Sherlock glanced at the man, he looked a little older than 35 and judging by his hair cut and unconscious clenched jaw Sherlock deduced he was in the army at some point, and the two children that accompanied him were his own, all three of them shared the same eyes and face shape, though the younger boy had black hair and the little girl, Rosie, had blonde hair just like the man.

The man wore a tightly fitting black t-shirt and zip-up hoodie. His khakis trousers were the colour of desert sand and on his feet he wore a pair of nike trainers. The girl on the other hand, had a honey coloured dress on, and the younger child was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, trousers identical to his fathers and a pair of Adidas shoes. It wasn’t too cold outside, but Sherlock wondered why the father would leave without a jacket for the children.

“Oh… ummm…no worries,”

Sherlock tried to smile at the girl, and then turned back around to continue looking out the window. A few minutes passed, in his head Sherlock started to run through all the evidence he had and the suspects of the case, it wasn't anything too difficult or particularly interesting. 

“Daddy he has really curly hair,”

The voice that had spoken belonged to the little boy, and what he had said was probably meant to be a whisper, but had come out loud enough for Sherlock to hear, he turned around again but before he could talk again the man began apologising:

“Sorry again,” The man smiled at Sherlock, moving the smaller child from his lap to the seat next to him, as if to talk to Sherlock in more detail. 

“Its fine, children and most people for that matter don't mean what they say,”

The man smiled again:

“Yes, you have a point,” Sherlock turned around again, hoping that the bus would pull up to his stop soon, this is why he didn’t take public transport. Too many people and children. It was a silly idea to take it anyways, or maybe he hadn't and this was simply Sherlock’s unconscious high brain making it all up.

“Daddy are we there?”

“Not yet mate, we will be soon,” 

Sherlock kept facing forward but he couldn’t help but listen into the man's family conversations rather than try and solve lestrade's case. _The little boy had asked if they were there, depending on what stop they were getting off at, the boy meant regents park._

“Are _you ready to spend the night at mu_ mmy’s house, Rosie? Marty? It's only for one night, since daddy has a friend to meet, and I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning”

_The way the man said friend, he wasn't meeting any friend, he was going on a date, so he was divorced? No, sign of him ever wearing a wedding ring._

“Will Arron be there?”

“He lives with mummy Marty, what do you think?” 

God that little girl was sassy. Sherlock smiledto himself that she had said that.

“Oi, Rosie be nice,”

“But daddy, Marty is just so….” 

“So what?”

For a 4 year old Marty spoke well and was able to enunciate on each word, Sherlock wondered if they had been sent to a speech therapist or if they were just well spoken, their father didn't seem to be from anywhere posh but he did have money, that was obvious by looking at his watch. It was the newest model and he wasn't in a relationship with anyone, evident from the fact that he was meeting a friend tonight, so no one could have given it to him. A rich friend perhaps? But being the age he was and in the profession he was that was unlikely.

The bus pulled up to its next stop and shuddered to a halt whilst people crowded to get off,

“Right c’mon, Rosie hold my hand,” 

Rosie, Marty and their daddy the doctor where the last to get off, as they went past Sherlock for the last time, the man turned to look at Sherlock one last time: 

“Sorry again,”

“It's...fine,” Sherlock replied, making eye contact with this suddenly enticing stranger; he had the nicest pair of eyes Sherlock had ever looked into and as he walked away Sherlock observed that he also had the nicest arse he had seen in awhile.

The bus was almost completely empty, aside from a couple of teenagers on their phone and the driver, Sherlock placed his head back on the grimy window pane and shut his eyes, trying to focus on the case instead of the mystery man. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I’ve had a better idea so I’m writing that instead so this is just going to be left here.


End file.
